1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to image sensor packages, and more particularly to an image sensor package with reduced dimensions and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Charge coupled devices (CCD) and complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor devices are widely used in digital imaging applications. Consumers are familiar with image capture technology due to the proliferation of devices employing image sensor devices, including digital cameras, digital video recorders, image capture capable mobile phones, and monitors.
FIG. 1 shows a cross section of a conventional image sensor package. A chip 2 comprising an image sensor 4 and a bonding pad 5 thereon is provided. A covering plate 8 is attached to the chip 2 by an adhesive film 6. The chip 2 is disposed on a carrying substrate 10. A conductive layer 12 is subsequently formed on a lower surface of the carrying substrate 10 and is extended along a sidewall of the carrying substrate 10 to the bonding pad 5 to electrically connect a solder ball 14 and the bonding pad 5. The image sensor package has larger dimensions since both the chip and the carrying substrate, having certain thicknesses, exist in the image sensor package structure. Moreover, because the conductive layer is formed close to an exterior portion of the image sensor package, for example the sidewalls of the substrates, damage to the conductive layer may occur during the fabrication process.
Thus, an image sensor package and fabrication method thereof ameliorating the described problems is needed.